Life Goes On
by birningice
Summary: It is bad timeing when Harihi falls ill. With college and a wedding comming up, she doesn't have time to deal with this. But is it just a common bug caused by stress? or is it more? Sequel to Lessons in Life. Set four and a half years later.
1. Illness

Hello! This is the long awaited sequel to Lesons in Life. I know it took a long time to post, and for that I apologise. I will try to up-date regulary, but I cant make any promises. I must admitt that I prefer to read than to write, so it is a little hard to tear my eyes away from the fanfiction. lol, anyway, You should all know by now that I absolutly love reviews. So please, reward my effort with yout input. If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me why. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I wont tolerate flames. If you don't like it, please, tell me what I can improve on, and I will try to follow your advice (except sometimes I might get lazy). So make sure to review! :)

"Haruhi!" she heard her classmates shout as she fell to the floor, her head swimming causing her vision to go in and out of focus. She didn't know what came over her, It's true that she had not been feeling well earlier that day. She could not seem to hold her lunch in her stomach, but she didn't think it was that serious. She shrugged it off and went to her next lecture.

Now she was slumped on the floor of her criminal law course that had just ended. her breathing labored as she fought to get herself under control.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" her friend and classmate, Satsuki asked in a concerned voice as she placed her hand on Haruhi's back to lend her support.

Haruhi barley noticed her, too caught up in the nauseous feeling coursing through her. The only relief she got was when she lost consciousness...

* * *

Hunny sat at the side of the bed, looking down at the face of his fiance. He was worried when her friend had called him in the middle of the day to say that Haruhi had passed out in the middle of the classroom.

He looked down to where their hands where entwined to see her engagement ring winking at him softly in the light. He remembered the day that he proposed well. It was the happiest day, and the most nerve racking of his life.

**Flash Back**

He stood in front of the floor length mirror in his room, making one last check to see if he look good enough. He was nearlier shaking with nerves. He was going to ask his girlfriend of four years to marry him.

He knew that he loved her, he has for such a long time, and he wanted to for the rest of his life.

Deciding that it was not going to get any better than this he turned on his heels and made his way out of the apartment that he had been living in for the duration of his college career.

many did not understand why he, a rich boy that lived in a large mansion, would choose to live in a common, if not slightly better apartment. His friends did not understand ether (except for Mori).

Haruhi did though. It warmed his heart to know that he did not need to worry about being judged by her, she always knew what he meant.

It was to get away from it all. To find in himself the adult, and to depend on himself. To know that he did not need his parents money to make it, and he know that Haruhi respected him even more for that.

Hunny now stood outside of her apartment, he was more than a little nervece. It was not every day that you proposed to your girlfriend after all, and though he was confident in her love for him, he was not sure how she would react.

He knocked on the door, and seconds later, Haruhi opened it, and let him in as she was putting her shoes on.

"you know, you could always use your key." she said with humor in her voice, "that's why I gave it to you."

"I know!" he said returning her smile, "but it's only proper to knock when I'm picking you up for a date."

She shook her head with a fond smile.

It was one of the few times that he had convinced her to dress up, and let him take her to a nice restaurant. He wanted to do this right, and that meant a nice dinner.

They where currently walking in the park.

Haruhi shivered slightly as the cool breeze made her skin erupt in to small goose bumps.

Hunny looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and began to take his coat off. "here Haru-chan." he said as he draped it over her shoulders with a loving smile. Nether of them noticing the six shadows following their every step at a distance.

Haruhi put her arms through the sleeves, and entwined her fingers through his. giving him a gentle squeeze in thanks.

Hunny slowed their walk down till they where standing still in the twilight. He turned to face her with a gently smile on his face, and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips melded together in a slow dance speaking of their love for each other. In slow passion that felt no need to rush.

Haruhi's breath was coming out in short gasps as she tangled her fingers in the back of hair, and the other rested on his shoulder.

His hand was gently stroking her cheek, as the other was placed on her waist, his thumb running in small circles.

They broke away, both breathing heavily, and trying to calm their pounding hearts.

"Haruhi" Hunny said causing her to open her eyes and look up into his. He rarely said her full name.

He gave her waist one last squeeze before letting go and dropping to one knee. Realization lit up in her eyes as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a little black box.

"Haruhi, I love you even more than I love cake and Usa-chan, If you marry me, I swear, I will make you the happiest you have ever been. I want to grow old together, and I will give you the rest of my life if you will give me the chance."

He opened the box to show a beautiful white gold ring with a sparkling diamond on it. Hunny knew that she would not like it if it was too big, or expensive, and he kept that in mind as he was shopping. The ring was elegant, and simple, just like her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with hope shining in his eyes.

Haruhi looked at him with her biggest smile, and threw herself into his arms in a passionate embrace. "Of course I will." she mumbled in his hair as he took her hand into his and slipped the ring on her finger.

"My daughter is getting married!" they heard exclaimed behind Haruhi in the bushes.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny said in disbelief as the host club Rouji came out of the bushes. A video camera in Mori's hand showing the reason for being there.

They where then surrounded by the otheres offering their congradulations, and smiles for their friends.

**End Flashback**

Worry clouded his face as he looked down at her deceptively calm one, He knew she had been sick for a while, but he had no idea that it was getting this bad. Well, as soon as she woke up, he was taking her to the doctor.

Haruhi soon began to stir. Her face began to scrunch up in a grimace, and she shot out of the bed. Without sparing him a glance she ran into the bathroom and began to heave her lunch into the toilet.

Hunny knelt behind her and held her hair up as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Enlightenment on his face.

"Haru-chan, when was the last time you had your period?" he asked in a serious voice when she had stopped throwing up.

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know, I guess I missed it. I just hadn't notices..." she trailed off. She had been very busy with school and the wedding plans as of late. She didn't care much about the details, but everyone seemed to need her opinion on napkins, silverware, flowers... the list goes on and on.

" I figured it was because of stress" she finished lamely as she got to her feel and rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said in a careful voice, "I think we should go to the doctor." she wiped her mouth off on a paper towel, but froze at his next words."I think you might me pregnant."


	2. Pregnant

I just want you all to know that I don't know crap about pregnancies, and any and all information I have was ether googled, or made up from my limited knowledge. Please don't get irritated if I have it wrong, but if something id horribly off, please tell me. :) I hope you like this chapter, and remember, **Review**! ^_^

* * *

Haruhi sat on the examination table in the doctors office with Hunny at her side. The results just got back, and there was no denying it, she was pregnant. For at least two months.

Hunny watched as Haruhi looked down at her stomach as if it where something foreign that she had never seen before. She tenderly put her hand over it as if she would be able to feel their child growing inside her.

Their child.

He liked the sound of that. They have never talked about having children, it was an unspoken agreement that they would wait till they where older. Even so, He couldn't help the wave of giddiness that rose in his stomach.

Hunny moved next to her, examining her midriff as attentively as she was before. Gently pressing the tips of his fingers under her shirt to touch her warm skin.

He could almost imagine a baby with his blond hair, and her big brown eyes.

Haruhi's eyes gazed at his face, trying to decipher what she was seeing in his eyes. She could tell he was happy, as happy as she was. She looked on as his face filled with such an excited wonder that it almost hurt to look at him.

She watched as he pressed his fingers into her stomach, a warm feeling rising in her chest making it ach.

She was having his child.

It should have scared her. She was in no way prepared for this. She had wanted to wait, she wanted to launch her career before she even though of starting a family, but something about this felt so right, she couldn't regret for anything.

Suddenly Hunny turned to the doctor with an eager smile on his handsome face.

"When is the baby due?"

"Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl"

"When will we be able to see it on an Ultrasound?"

He fired the questions off one after the other, leaving the doctor no time to answer.

"Calm down Sir. We wont be able to tell those things for a while yet." The doctor said in a soothing voice. "All we can do for now is monitor how the pregnancy is going along." She said as she shuffled through pamphlets on the counter. "You will be able to do an ultrasound at about 16 weeks, and if you want, we can tell the gender by then too." She gave him a smile.

"Now here are some pamphlets on pregnancy, the do's and dont's." she said as she handed a small stack of paper over to Haruhi. "And there are also some references on places you can go for parenting classes if you want."

Haruhi looked down at the pages in her hand. She will have to read them over tonight.

"When you walk out, you can schedule an appointment at the front desk with Hitomi, she will refer you to our obstetrician."

Hunny gave Haruhi a hand down from the table "Thank you very much" she said as she stuffed the papers into her purse.

Hunny grabbed her hand in his larger one and they turned to leave.

She gave his hand a gently squeeze and flashed him a smile that she couldn't contain.

He returned her smile with one of his own as he held the door open for her.

Just as they finished making an appointment, her cell phone went off in her bag.

Rummaging in her purse, she picked it up, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"My daughter are you alright!" Tamaki shouted into the phone causing a slight scowl to spread on her face. "Are you sick! daddy heard you had to leave class to go to the doctor!" She held the phone away from her ear. "Are you well enough to go out tonight? Should we come to you?"

"NO!" she barked into the receiver. "I'm fine senpai, and yes, I will be there tonight." She said impatiently, trying to keep her calm.

Hunny gave her a look of understanding, "I have to go, I'll see you then." she shut her phone before he had a chance to reply.

"I completely forgot about dinner with them tonight." she said as she carelessly tossed the phone back into her bag and ran her hand through her long hair. "How are we going to tell them?" she questioned.

"Don't worry so much Haru-chan, he said as he placed his hand on her lower back as they made their way to his car. "I wont let Tama-chan squeeze you, or the baby to death." he said with light humor in his voice. Though he was being perfectly truthful.

She could just imagine the hug he would try to give her, just the thought of it made her shiver in apprehension. "I'll hold you to that promise." she said in the flat voice she used when she tried to cover up her emotions.

"No worries Haru-chan! I'll always be here for you!" he said with a brilliant smile and a slight bounce in his step as he opened the passenger door for her before going over to the drivers seat himself.

"Are you hungery?" he asked as he started up the engine of the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"A little" she returned as she pulled out a school paper and started to make notes in the margin.

They where going to be doing a mock case in class next week, and she needed to gather as much evidence as she could before then.

Hunny watched with a faint smile as she chewed on the back of her pen in concentration as she read over the 'report'. She only did that when she found something vexing, which rarely happened with her.

She heaved a sigh and plopped the papers into her lap as she leaned back in her seat, eyes closed.

"There is no way I'll be able to concentrate now"

"You'll do fine Haru-chan, you need to relax a little."he said as he fiddled with the air conditioner nob with nimble fingers. "Your the top of your class, you have been preparing for this for two weeks now, there is no one that will be more prepared than you."

"Easer said then done" she grumbled, throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the sun.

Hunny loved it when she got like this. She wouldn't dream of showing her vulnerability to others, and it made him feel special that she could let go around him. Just as he did around her. To him, it showed the depth of their bond that they could be so open with each other.

She reached across and grabbed his hand, pulling it into her lap where she grasped it with both of her hands in a loose embrace. She looked over at him and smiled, "I love you."

The sound of those words still made his heart jump in joy. "I love you too Haru-chan." he leaned over and gave her cheek a peck before focusing back on the road in front of him.

He could still remember the first time he heard those words, and the first time he returned them.

**Flash back**

It was a hot summer day, and they where lounging in is new apartment that he had just moved in to.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You have to try this cake!" he called from the kitchen.

"It's too hot to get up Mitsukuni!" she moaned from the couch she had not to long ago plopped onto.

"But the air conditioner is on." he would have pouted, but he loved it when she said his name.

It had taken forever to convince her to drop the formality and call him by his first name. And he was so glad that she did. It made him feel even closer to her.

"But it's strawberry!" he called in a sing song voice as he put her piece on a plate for her.

She perked up a little, but it seemed that it was still not enough to get her off of the couch.

"And It's Ice cream!" he said with a grin on his face.

She sat up all the way.

"But, If you don't want it, I guess I'll have to eat the whole thing by myself." he said with a fake sigh.

"Wait!" she called as she came into the room. "I want it"

He gave her a dazzling smile and handed her the plate of cake that he knew she would want, and sat down at the table with her.

"It's so cold" she said with a smile on her face, and the fork half way in her mouth.

Hunny quickly began to eat his portion, which was the rest of the cake.

Haruhi watched him with a slightly worries expression. "Mitsukuni, you should probably slow-"

she was cut off by him clutching his head, face twisted in a wince of pain.

"Brain freeze?" she asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

He nodded his head tightly as she walked around the table, and began to rub her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture.

He leaned into her hand, his own dropping away from his head to let her have free reign of his hair.

"Haru-chan!" he wined as her fingers left his head.

She laughed lightly, "I tried to warn you." She said in a slightly chiding voice, but it was ruined by the smile on her face.

He pouted.

"It's too cold to eat that fast."

A glint came into his eyes, as he wound his arm around her waist.

Warm it up for me Haru-chan" he smeared a line of cake down her cheek.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, "That's cold!" She said as the cold ran down her cheek, and on her neck.

Hunny stood up and licked the ice cream off of her face, his warm breath fanning across her now blushing cheeks. He placed his hand under her chin, and gently lifted it up to expose the drip of ice cream to his hungry gaze. He placed soft, open mouth kisses all along her neck, adding more ice cream to her skin as he ran out.

Haruhi was breathing heavily, her knees trembling so badly that if his arm was not around her, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground. Her right hand made it's way to the back of his neck, as her left slowly crept to the ice cream cake on the table behind him.

She gently scooped some up in her fingers so as not to alert him of what she was doing, and brought her hand quickly to his face-

Hunny stopped her hand just before it made contact with his skin. He took his face away from her flushed skin to look her in the eye. "You need to work on your subtly Haru-chan." he slowly sucked her fingers into his mouth one by one, cleaning the sweet off with light suction.

Haruhi was trying to keep the scowl on her face from her plans being foiled, but was finding it hard with what he was doing to her hand. "No fare."

"But I thought you wanted it cold Haru-chan, I'm the one who wants it hot." he said with deceptively innocent eyes.

She took his fork in her hand and took a bite of his piece of cake, looking him in the eye the entire time, watching him as he watched her mouth. "It's warm now" she said around the cake in her mouth.

In an instant his mouth was on hers. his tongue prodding her lips apart, and seeking out the cake. But he didn't finish there. Even after it was all gone, he continued to consume her mouth with his, electing a quiet moan from the back of her throat.

Pulling away for air, he licked the last remnants off of her mouth.

Haruhi, closed her eyes to concentrate on getting her breathing under control. She forehead resting agains his, basking in the after glow. She was consumed with emotions. She had been feeling it for a while now, but couldn't put a name to it until now. She was feeling love. For him.

The knowledge that she was in love with him filled her with such joy, that she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, nor could she keep herself from expressing said feeling.

"I love you" she said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Hunny's heart soared as he was overcome with a warm feeling that he only got around her. A dazzling smile lighting up his face, "I love you too Haru-chan!" But this was not said in is normal happy voice. His tone was slightly horse, and choked with emotion, and in that moment, their hearts where open to each other.


	3. Pizza night

Sorry for the long wait. lol, though the people who have been reading my work for a while should know by now that I take forever to up-date sometimes. ^_^ Any way, I just had to do it today because I had a wonderful dream last night about dear Hunny and I just had to spend some time on him. :) I like to think it was a sign. lol, any way, I made this chapter longer, so I hope you like it. I would appreciate any reviews that you leave me, so please **Review!**

* * *

Haruhi and Hunny walked into the twins apartment where they where all meeting tonight.

"Yo, Haruhi, Hunny-senpai" Hikaru greeted them in the living room, remote in hand, and attention focused on the TV.

"Surprising that you are the last to arrive, Haruhi" Kyouya said from his spot. He was seated in a chair, eyes glancing over to them for a moment before turning back to what was on the screen.

Haruhi then took a good look at what was on. They where watching old host club videos. Or at least, that's what she thought it was at first glance. Hunny looked at her with a knowing smile, knowing what her reaction would be when she realized.

Her mouth dropped open. "Did you guys stalk, and video tape us when we where on a date?" she asked in disbelief.

Kaoru turned around with a slight smirk on his face, "Now Haruhi, stalking is a very negative word. Just think of it as your friends being concerned, and making sure everything is going well."

"concerned..." she said in a flat voice, not beliving him for a moment.

"Yes, concerned!" Hikaru added. " It was just a coincidence that we happened to have a camera with us."

A scowl crossed Haruhi's face, no doubt about to say cutting words back, but was stopped by Hunny's hand pulling her to the only empty seat left, and pulling her down onto his lap. "Just watch Haru-chan" he whispered in her ear as his arms moved around her waist to pull her back against his chest.

Haruhi let him, she relaxed into his comfortable heat, and grudgingly watched the video of her and Hunny on a date. And to think that she never noticed them following her and Hunny with all the commotion they where making.

**Flashback (on the video)**

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, and the Twins where sitting in the back of the movie theater, attention not on the movie that was playing, but on the couple that was sitting two rows in front of them.

"Oi! Tono, sit down!" Kaoru hissed in a whisper as he tried to drag Tamaki back into his seat.

"Your blocking the camera!" Hikaru added from his spot next to his twin.

"How can you just sit here and watch as that monster defiles my daughter!" Tamaki said in a distraught voice "Just look at them!" he dramatically pointed his finger as he leaned over the seat in front of him, nearly falling over in the process.

"Tamaki! They are only holding hands!"careful patients slowly ebbing from his voice as he leaned slightly away from the others in his seat, embarrassed by the commotion they where causing.

Two rows in front of them Hunny reached into the popcorn bag that was sitting in Haruhi's lap.

"But Mother! We have to protect out child's-!"

Hunny flicked the piece of popcorn behind him, hitting Tamaki right between the eyes without even having to aim, shocking Tamaki. His sentence ending in a sputter of indignation.

The rest of the host club sweat dropped.

"haha" Hikaru gave a weak laugh.

"So he knows that we're here..." Kaoru said, his hand dropping slightly causing the camera to hit his lap.

Mori wordlessly watched them with his usual unreadable expression before turning back to the movie before them.

"Tamaki paused, before turning his attention to Kaoru, "Let me see that" He said as he went to grab the camera out of his hand.

"Hey!Give it back!" the twins said in unison as they reached to get it back only for Tamaki to hold it at arms length.

Tamaki faced the camera towards him with the best serious face that he could muster. "Even though it seems like I'm the only one here that can see reason," he began to speak to the camera, avoiding the grasping hands of the twins as he leaned further over the seat in front of him. "I will make sure to save my daughter and-"

"Ha!" Hikaru exclamed as he got hold of the camera and held it over his head in victory. By now they where all the way across the row from where they had been sitting before.

"Give that back you ruffian! I'm not don't documenting my plans of heroic rescue!" Tamaki lunged at the camera.

"Catch!" Hikaru threw the it at his twin who was on the other side of the host club king. The twins went back and forth, throwing the camera.

"Success!" Tamaki said triumphantly as he held it in the air over his head, not noticing the person that was walking up the isle at a brisk pace until a flash light was shined in his face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the theater sirs. Your disturbing the movie." the worker said in a clipped tone, his face tight with disapproval. "And I'll be confiscating that camera as they are not permitted." He held out his hand.

Kaoru plucked it out of Tamaki's shocked and frozen hand and gave it to the man. "That's fine, I have plenty more." he said in an offhanded manner.

"Are you with them?" the man asked Kyouya and Mori who where only a few seats away, and watching the commotion.

"No," Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "never seen them before in my life." he replied coldly as he and Mori turned back to the movie.

"Wha-!" Tamaki started but was pushed forward by the worker.

"come along." he gave another light shove, hurding the three trouble makers out of the theater.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru began in a whisper "did you get it?" he glanced over his shoulder to see if the worker or Tamaki had heard him. They didn't.

"I got it" he said with a grin as he pulled the cameras memory card out of his pocket and held it in front of himself discreetly so that the people behind him could not see it.

"Good job my dear brother" Hikaru congratulated as he threw his arm over his twins shoulder with a matching grin.

**End Flashback**

Haruhi watched the screen in amusment remembering that day now long after she and Hunny started going out...

"And to think that you didn't notice a thing..." Hikaru said with amusment in his voice.

"Well, Haruhi was always oblivious about things..." Kaoru said just as the door bell rang. He got up to get it.

"Hunny-senpai was scary the next day" Tamaki said with a shiver.

"Haha, ya, Tono was just a little tramatized." amusment coating Hikaru's voice as he changed the DVD to another memory.

"Pizzas here!" Kaoru shouted from the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Kyouya said with a slightly distastful look.

"Ya, we thought we should have a commones pizza and movie night." Kaoru said absently mindedly as he set the boxes and plates on the table.

"It's a normal commoner occurence, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he went back to his spot on the couch.

She rolled her eyes and got up from her spot on Hunny to get three plates for Hunny, her, and Mori who was out of reach.

"Thank you" he said quietly as he took the plate from her.

She went back to Hunny only to notice that he had moved off of his previous spot, and was now seated on the arm rest. "Sit down Haru-chan" he said as he took one of the plates out of her hand, and guided her to sit down. She did so with a small smile in place.

"Haruhi, are you going to get a plate for Daddy?" she heard Tamaki wine from his spot on the other couch.

"No" she said in a flat voice, not even bothering to look at him as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"But Haruhi I-!" she cut him off with a glare before he could finish his sentence. Causing him to sulk in his seat.

"How are you feeling Haruhi? My information tells me you went to the doctors today." Kyouya said as he set his plate down after finishing.

"Yes Haruhi! How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked as he came out of his temporary depression.

Haruhi glanced sideways at Hunny who was looking at her with a content smile on his face, his hand reaching down to gently grasp hers.

"I'm pregnant." she bluntly said with a smile to match Hunnys. Every one in the room seemed to freeze, with the exception of Kyouya who seem to already know but was waiting for her to say it.

"Congradulations you two. " he said with a rare smile that had no malicious intent.

"Ah" Mori came over and patted Hunny on the back and her on the head.

"Eh, a kid?" Kaoru said, his shock quickly wearing off.

"That will be fun" Hikaru's face stretched out into a grin, already planning the ways he and his twin can influence it.

"You are not coming near my child!" Haruhi said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective manner.

"No!" Tamaki said coming out of his shock. "You cant have a child out of marriage! It's immoral!" he said as his arms flailed around.

"Tamaki, Our wedding is in two weeks." she said in a slow voice to make him understand. "That is way before the baby will be born."

"Still You where doing you know what!" He said with his face turning red. He turned to Hunny with an enraged expression. "What have you been doing to my daughter!"

Haruhi pressed the palm of her hand to her face in frustration.

"You know," Hikaru said in a thoughtful tone, "if she is your daughter, than that meas that you are going to be a grandpa." his face looking too innocent to be real.

"What?" Tamaki's face took on a look of horror, "No, I'm too young to be a grandpa!"

"Haha, he's practically a senior citizen already!" Kaoru joined in the teasing.

Haruhi and Hunny watched them in relief, they know that the twins where diverting Tamaki's attention away from them, and they where thankful for the effort. Though they shouldn't be too thankful because the twins seemed to be enjoying Tamaki's torment a little too much...


	4. The Day Before

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, beautiful-surreal, purplefluffbunny7813, Mooi Mandy,aerinkudo, and kasseybaby123. I really appreciate it! Please review again!

Haruhi woke to the sun light streaming in through the window, telling her that it was time to get up out of the warm and soft haven that was her bed. Stifling a yawn she shifted the covers to the side and slowly eased her way out of Hunny's arms.

"Go back to sleep Haru-chan" he said in a tired voice as he pulled her back under the covers, and tighteded his hold around her waist. "It's too early..."

Haruhi gave a slight huff, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I have a dress fitting with the twins in half an hour. I have to get up." she said as she once again tried to pry his arms off of her.

"You already had a dress fitting." He breathed into her neck where he had buried his face to escape the suns rays. "Go back to sleep" he said with irritation seeping into his voice, a sure sign the the low blood pressured beast was coming out.

Haruhi ignored his temperament. He never got mad at her, it was other people that he might meet in the morning that needed to worry. "They insist they make sure that it fits in time for the wedding." she said as she wiggled in his hold, only for him to roll on top of her, limiting her movement.

"It can wait" he huffed out.

"The wedding is tomorrow!" she said in exasperation.

"Haru-chan, If you leave now, I can't promise that they will be well enough to go anywhere tomorrow, let alone finish your dress. Then who will be your maids of honor?" he said with dark humor in his voice.

"Honor attendant" she corrected absent minded. She knew how the twins would freak out if they knew that every one was calling them maids of honor instead of the 'proper' term for the male counter part that they had insisted on behind their backs.

Haruhi looked down at the head of messy blond hair with a sigh. She wasn't going anywhere until he wanted to wake up, and she knew it. She reached her hand up to toy with the light strands, and ran her fingers through his hair in a gentle motion.

Perhaps going back to sleep wasn't such a bad idea... she thought as she drifted off, her hand still tangled in the soft blond hair of her soon to be husband.

* * *

"Haru-chan"

She felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Haru-chan"

The shaking persisted.

"Haru-chan" whispered closer to her ear than before as she felt soft lips brush across her cheek, bring a smile to her face in her sleepy delirium. "Are you awake now?" Hunny asked in a sweet voice as her eyes fluttered open to see him hovering over her with a smile on his face.

"Ya," her voice heavy with sleep "I'm awake". She shifted so that she was sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"You better get up, your an hour late for your dress fitting." he said as he tugged her hand, pulling her out of bed with him.

"Your the one who made me late." she grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom, a little more hurried after remembering that she had somewhere to be.

"Well, you should know better than to plan something so early" he said with a slight pout before smiling once again as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Your late Haruhi" Kaoru said as he closed the door to his apartment behind her.

"Sorry, I woke up late." she hung her purse and made her way to the couch.

"You mean Hunny-senpai wouldn't let you get up." Kaoru said with humor in his voice.

"I'm afraid Therese no time for sitting." Hikaru said as he came out of his room. "Since your so late,"

"We have to get right on your dress measurements" Kaoru finished as he steered her over to his twin.

"Hurry and put it on" Hikaru thrust a garmet bag into her arms.

"And since you made us wait so long,"

"We don't want to hear a single complaint out of you."

"yah yah, whatever." she said as she moved to the bathroom with dress in hand.

Closing the door behind her, she hung the bag on the back of the door, unzipping the bag at the same time. She gazed at the blindingly white dress inside. From the intricate stitching of patterns to the the delicate lace lining the bottom.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the twins had really out done themselves. And looking at the silk that it was made of, it wasn't cheep ether.

Haruhi quickly but carefully pulled it out of the bag, and with much difficulty, worked her way into it.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get the zipper up in the back only for it to be just out of her reach.

"Haruhi, are you almost done?" one of the twins asked impatiently.

"I can't reach the zipper" she huffed as she opened the door to see the two waiting impatiently for her.

Hikaru grabbed her shoulders and gently spun her around so that her back was to them, his fingers quickly taking hold of the zipper and pulling it up in one tug.

"It looks like you lost at bit of weight" Kaoru said in a thoughtful voice as he tugged on the material around her waist.

"Really?" her voice not very curious, she had figured as much. "But it doesn't make much of a difference, the dress fits fine." she smoothed the fabric of her voluminous skirt down. "I can't even tell the difference."

"Aren't you supposed to be gaining weight?" Hikaru asked in a confused voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her glare aimed at him.

"Nothing, it's just that that is what pregnant women tend to do." he said in a slightly condescending voice.

"Oh, right."

"Any way, It does make a difference seeing as even if you don't notice the difference, other people will." Kaoru said as he started to stick pins in the dress. "We're going to have to take it in on the sides..."

Haruhi stood there for a while as the stuck pins in here and there, trying to stay still as they poked and prodded.

"Okay, your all done." Hikaru exclaimed.

"Finally" she dropped her arms to her sides. "I can get out of this thing now right?"

"How rude! We slave over 'this thing' as you call it so that you can look nice on your wedding day, and this is the thanks we get?" Kaoru said with mock hurt as his hand came up to his chest as if he where wounded.

"I'm very grateful" she said as she patted him on the shoulder, walking past him. "But that doesn't make it any more comfortable." She closed the door to the bathroom with a firm click. Eager to get out of the white monstrosity.

She didn't even want to think about how long she will have to be in it tomorrow...

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Dress Disaster

"I have to say that I did a pretty good job on you. " Satsuki said in satisfaction as she gazed at her handy work.

Haruhi gazed at her face in the mirror. She was fascinated with how smooth her skin looked. She could not, in any of her years, remember looking this feminine.

Her hair was up in a a loose bun with strands of curls falling around her face and the base of her neck. She had on light make up, a light pink blush to accentuate the curve of her cheek bones, and mascara making her eye lashes look unbelievably long.

"Shocking right?" Satsuki said in a teasing voice. "I always knew there was a pretty girl under that bag." she said referring to the sweater she wore to her first day of classes. The same one, coincidentally that she wore the first time she met the host club.

"It was comfortable" she murmured with a small pout, the same line she used on the twins when they found out she still had it, and promptly burned it.

"Well there is no use crying over it now." she said in a chipper voice as she walked over to the other side of the monstrous room that the others thought was a changing room to grab the flowing wedding dress that was resting on the sofa.

Haruhi still did not understand the rich life as the 'changing room' was bigger than her old apartment. Hunny was not like the others in that aspect. He did not feel the need to surround himself with elegant and ornate things. He was fine with keeping it more simple... for the most part.

He still bought the best cakes, cloths that where more expensive than necessary, and that expensive cologne that he refused to give up (for which she was secretly glad of), but he didn't care if his house had three stories or a chandelier. That was one of the reasons that she fell for him, she thought. He didn't let the money his family has get to him (too much).

"Come on Haruhi, it's time to get into this torture device." Satsuki held up the wedding dress in all it's silky glory.

Haruhi stood from the chair in front of the vanity that Satsuki was doing her makeup at. She peeled the fluffy robe that she was wearing off of her shoulders as Satsuki held the dress over her head, and slipped it down. Haruhi watched as the voluminous skirt settled around her feet in flowing waves.

"You know," Satsuki zipped up the back of the dress with care. "most girls would die to be in your position." Her hands smoothed out the fabric of the skirt. "In your dress." she said with a wry grin.

"I suppose so." Haruhi said in a distracted voice as she fiddled with the skirts, not wanting to trip on it as she walked back to the vanity.

"I hope you appreciate what you have" she said as she placed all the make up back in the bag that they where in. "People tend to take things for granted, and don't realize until it's too late." she closed the bag firmly. "Don't let that be you." she said with a small smile.

" Definitely not." Haruhi gave her the smile that won her the title 'natural' in the host club.

Satsuki opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock sounding on the door.

"Haruhi, are you decent?" Kaoru asked through the door.

"You can come in Kaoru." She turned around to greet him as he walked in.

Satsuki gave a long whistle as she looked him up and down. "Looking good there Red number two." a mischievous grin lighting up her face as she called to him with the nickname she had given his just days before at the rehearsal.

Kaoru gave a grin to match hers as he twirled to give them a full view of him. "You don't look too bad yourself." he said with a flirtatious wink. He then turned to Haruhi, his expression changing from playful to a soft smile.

"Looking good Haruhi." eyed her critically examining the dress that he and his twin made just for her. He stopped In front of her, "You look really beautiful".

"It's your dress, and her makeup." Haruhi said with her brown eyes locked onto his.

"No," he gave her an exasperated smile, "It's you." he said just as Hikaru came in through the door.

"How is the blushing bride doing?" he grinned as he swept into the room wearing a tux that matched his brothers except for the black scarf he wore around his neck.

"Oh look, Red number one has arrived." Satsuki said with a smirk, bordering on a leer, on her face.

"It's you." Hikaru said in a disappointed voice and a frown on his face. "What are you doing here? Your not part of the wedding party."

"I'm here," she slung her arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "to help her get dressed seeing as her maid of honor is unable to fulfill that responsibility." She watched in satisfaction as Hikaru's face turned slightly red in suppressed anger.

"Honor attendant." he said in a clipped voice that he rarely used.

"Whatever you say Red number one" her voice taking on a slightly patronizing tone as she as she turned and walked out the door. "Good luck with your wedding Haruhi." she then disappeared as the door shut with a click.

"I don't like that girl." Hikaru's words went ignored.

Kaoru checked his watch. "4:45. We have fifteen more minutes."

Hikaru looked around, "Where's Ranka?"

"Satsuki kicked him out and said she wouldn't let him walk me down the isle unless he changed out of his dress and into a tuxedo." Haruhi said in a bored voice. "He should be back soon.

"We should get into position." Hikaru said as he grabbed her arm and began to march her out the door but paused at the sound of his brothers sharp intake of breath.

"Haruhi, what did you do to your dress?" his expression horrified.

Haruhi gave him a confused look as Hikaru let go of her too see what had shocked his brother.

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru's mouth fell open, and his eyes went wide. "What did you do?"

Haruhi craned her back to see and was shocked to find a large tear going down the back of her skirt, exposing the under layers from the back of her waist to the bottom of her butt.

"I- I don't know how that happened." she looked at her back in the mirror. I didn't touche it till I put it on, and that was not even a minute before you came in!" she said as she looked at Kaoru with wide eyes.

Hikaru eyed it critically as he fingered the silk scarf hanging around his neck. He quickly wiped it off and wrapped it around her waist and tying it in a large bow in the back.

He and Kaoru leaned back intently looking at it to see what else the would do.

"You can still see the rip in between the ends of it." Hikaru said in a worried voice. He looked around frantically for something they could use to fasten the ends of the makeshift belt down. "Are there any damn pins in this room!" his voice exasperated.

"Haruhi" Kaoru suddenly spoke, "Give me your hair pin." His hands reached up to snatch the jeweled butterfly pin away making her hair fall down into soft curls.

She looked into the mirror, but couldn't see what he was doing as his back was in the way. She was tense with nerves. What would she do if they couldn't fix it? She wondered to herself.

"Done!" Kaoru exclaimed in a triumphant voice. He moved out of the way, and Haruhi slumped in relief. The butterfly pin was fastening together the two tails of the bow making them fall down the center of her skirt, and hiding the tear. The top of the wings came up to cover the not, making it look like it belonged there.

"Thank you so muc-"

"There's no time for that." Hikaru cut in as he grabbed her left hand.

"We are going to be late." Kaoru grabbed the other as the ushered her out the door and down the hall.

"Haruhi!" Rouji exclaimed from down the hall, in front of the doors that lead to the room she would be getting married in. "I was beginning to think that you where backing out." he took her hands from the twins as she came to a stop in front of him. "You don't have to get married you know." he said suddenly, gripping her hands tighter. "You can move back in with Daddy, and-"

"Dad!" She waited till she knew that she had his attention. " I'm getting married."

His expression softened as he gave her a pained smile. " I know. I just don't want to let you go." his voice chocked up with emotions.

"Well!" he conspicuously wiped his eyes that 'had something in them'. "At least it's not that dumb blond!" he gave a small chuckle, "You picked a good guy Haruhi."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "I know." And the music that they had been ignoring until that moment signaled that it was time for her to make her entrance, and for him, to give his only daughter away to her soon-to-be-husband.

Sorry for the long wait! I was a little... preoccupied. Any way! I hope you enjoy it! And please review!


	6. Wedding Vows

Wow, I didn't expect the wedding to take so long. And sorry if I didn't get the wedding quite right. I have never been to a wedding, and I was too lazy to look up more than one web site (also I skiped a LOT). Oh well. Next chapter will be the honey moon. :) Any way, enjoy the chapter, and review please.

Haruhi squared her shoulders as she began her slow, but purposeful march down the center isle in the ornate, cavernous room. Her eyes immediately found Hunny's at the steps of the alter. He had a look of pure joy on his face that lit up his eyes as they danced with merriment.

Haruhi noted, as her heart sped up, and her face split into a smile that she couldn't seem to stop (not that she tried), that he looked like the most handsome person she had ever seen. He was wearing a pure white tuxedo, that combined with his sandy blond hair gave him a heavenly appearance. Like an angel. Her angel.

Mori was standing next to, and slightly behind him. Followed by Tamaki and Kyouya. Many would say that they looked dashing in their black tuxes, many would give an arm or a leg just to be with them for a moment. But Haruhi didn't notice any of this. She only had eyes for the man that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. The man that was the father of the child that was growing her her belly at that very moment.

Many people called Haruhi a logical person. She wasn't the type to be swept up in emotions. And she prided herself on this. But in those few moments where she slowly got closer and closer to her soon to be husband, she couldn't help but feel that all those earlier thoughts about her character where completely wrong. She felt herself swept away in the feelings of comfort, longing, satisfaction, and love.

She was now standing right in front of him. Her hand still in her fathers as he reluctantly brought it up, and placed it in Hunny's awaiting hand.

He lightly kissed the back of her knuckles. His lips ghosting over the back and lingering for a moment longer. He turned slightly to the side, eyes never leaving her own as the begin their ascent up the steps to the alter, and the priest waiting behind it.

This was it. She would no longer be Fujioka Haruhi. She would be Haninozuka Haruhi. With this realization, many women would feel a slight sense of fear or hesitation in starting a new life. But all Haruhi felt was bliss.

"I love you Haru-chan" Hunny whispered to her as they finally came to a stop. Haruhi flashed him a radiant smile and mouthed the words 'I love you too' as the Justice of the Peace began his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Haruhi hears a sniffling sound from behind Hunny, and immediately knew who the sound came from.

Tamaki stood there dabbing his face with a handkerchief and mumbling about daughters being all grown up and leaving him. She didn't pay him any mind. Tamaki, being her 'father' had demanded that he get the privilege of walking her down the isle and give her away as a good father should. He was not sporting a fading bruise on his left cheek where Rouji had kicked him in a fit of rage.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty, and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they where friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny."

Hunny began to bounce lightly on his feet as he began to get impatient with the long winded speech that was tradition. Haruhi couldn't agree with him more, but luckily, she had a bit more composure than him.

The Justice of the Peace's voice once again broke through to them. "Do you Haninozuka Mitsukuni Take Fujioka Haruhi to be your wife; to live together in marriage, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Hunny looked her straight in the eyes, never wavering. "yes, I do."

"Then Please repeat this vow after me." And Hunny did.

"I, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, take you Fujioka Haruhi to be my wife. To have and to hold From this day forward. I promise to be your true and loyal husband Ad to love and honor you always. I do this because I love you today I will love you tomorrow And I will love you forever." He gave her a tender smile.

Fujioka Haruhi, are you ready to say your marriage vows to Haninozuka Mitsukuni?

"Yes." The corners of her eyes crinkled in happiness.  
"Then please answer this question: Fujioka Haruhi do you take Haninozuka Mitsukuni to be your husband; to live together in marriage, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?" He looked at her as he recited the question.

"I do." She said in the surest voice she had ever used.

"Then please repeat this vow after me..."

I, Fujioka Haruhi, take you Haninozuka Mitsukuni to be my husband. To have and to hold From this day forward. I promise to be your true and loyal wife And to love and honor you always. I do this because I love you today I will love you tomorrow And I will love you forever."

She could now hear her father and Tamaki sobbing. In joy or not, she didn't know, nor did she care. This moment was for her and Mitsukuni. No one else.

"Please place her ring on her ring finger and repeat to her after me:"

Hunny took the wedding ring in between his fingers with care, and presented for her to see."Fujioka Haruhi, I give you this ring As a symbol of my love. And as a reminder That I have chosen you To be the one To share my life." He slid the ring on her left hand, the small band of diamonds glistening in the light.

"Fujioka Haruhi, do you have such a symbol of your love for Haninozuka Mitsukuni?  
Please place his ring on his ring finger and repeat after me..."

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I give you this ring As a symbol of my love. And as a reminder That I have chosen you To be the one To share my life." She slipped the solid golden band on his finger.  
"Now, by the power vested in me by the country of Japan, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mitsukuni's smile took on a slightly more seductive tone as he swooped down and connected his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss.

The gathered guests from the brides side, and the grooms, burst into applause as they stayed locked in their embrace.

* * *

Haruhi arms, wrapped around Hunny's neck as his settled on her waist. They swayed in time with the music as they shared their first dance as a marries couple. Haruhi rested her head on Hunny's shoulder, and stepped a little closer to him, enjoying the heat that emitted for his body.

"I Love you Mitsukuni." she whispered into the crook of his neck. Her lips brushing against the sensitive skin and causing his to shiver slightly in repressed pleasure.

And I love you, Mrs. Haninozuka." he said in with a crooked smile.

Hey, Did you know that today is my 18th birthday! Be nice and review for me! :)


	7. Honeymoon I

O.O I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been soooo busy with school, color guard, and college applications... On top of that, I have been in a writers slump hence the super short chapter... I will try to get the next one out sooner as my schedule is not opening up more. And I should know if I'm accepted to the college I want to go to by the 29th. :) Wish me luck!

Haruhi woke to the feeling of a hand gently shaking her awake, and a pare of soft lips pressed against her cheek. She leaned more into the warmth that was pressed against her side, and buried her face into Mitsukuni's neck.

"Haru-chan, It's time to wake up." he's voice slightly hushed. "We're here."

Haruhi felt like cursing. For the majority of the flight, between restlessness and morning sickness, she wasn't able to sleep. It seemed like she closed her weary eyes just moments ago, and now she once again had to get up.

"Come on Haru-chan" there was a smile in his voice, she could tell. "You can sleep when we get in the car." He ran his fingers through her hair.

It was useless though, she could hear him, but she was half asleep, and couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She just wanted to stay against the warmth at her side that was her husbands body.

She could faintly hear voices, not that she cared, she was just happy that the hand on her shoulder stopped shaking her. He finally understood that you don't deny a pregnant woman her sleep. She thought with a lethargic smile.

Haruhi nearly groaned when her happy bubble of sleep was once again disturbed by the sensation of moving, and the seat beneath her disappearing.

"Mitsuku-ni" she muttered in a sleepy voice as she was hit with a sudden blast of warm night air.

"Shh," he pulled her closer to him. "We're almost to the car."

The last thing Haruhi remembered, was lifted her leaden arm around his neck, and burred her fingers in the soft hair at the base of his neck.

Haruhi stretched herself out like a lazy cat. Enjoying the feeling of the cool sheets and warm sun against her skin.

She Groggy opened her eyes to see herself in a spacious hotel room decorated in teal and white. Haruhi turned to her head to the side, and looked out the open window that she noted, took up the whole wall. She could hear the shower running in the background, and glanced at the clock to see that it was already10:25.

Her pleasant morning was abruptly broken by the urge to heave all of her stomachs contents out. She quickly threw the covers off of her legs, and ran across the room to the bathroom where she ripped the door open, and made a bee line for the sink which was closer than the toilet.

She dry heaved a few times before anything actually came out of her mouth, and by then she was glad to be rid of it.

Haruhi couldn't wait till this stage of her pregnancy was over. She didn't know how much more of this she could take before behaving in a manner that was most unfitting of a woman her age.

Warm, and wet fingers pulled her hair back, and secured it so as not to get in the way of the vomit that was trickling out of her mouth.

She looked into the mirror to see Hunny standing behind her with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, holding her hair back, and rubbing gently circles on her lower back. She was thankful that he knew her. She wasn't the type to like to listen to words when she was up-chucking her dinner from the previous night. A little lunch in there too from the looks of it.

The slow trickle had now come to a stop, and Mitsukuni was filling a glass up with water for her to rinse her mouth out with before vigorously scrubbing her mouth with her tooth brush.

Once she was satisfied that her mouth was as clean as it would get, she turned to him with a smile on her face. "Good morning." her voice uncharacteristically chipper.

Hunny just gave her an amused smile. "Apparently."

They didn't quite understand it, as most women where in a perpetually terrible mood when pregnant, but Haruhi almost always seemed to be happy. At least when it was just them. Hunny just chalked it up to her hormones changing, and with it, so did her personality. The only way it could get better would for her to start eating more cake with him.

He was still waiting for any cravings to come along.

Mitsukuni shook his wet hair out of his eye's slightly. The water dripping down his cheeks and neck.

Haruhi reached onto the counter behind her, reached up, and ribbed it against his hair in a loving caress.

Hunny leaned down and gave her a heated kiss. Their lips moving together in synch. After a moment, Haruhi broke the kiss, their breathing slightly heavy as they looked into each others eyes.

"I have to take my shower now." She said as she stepped back from him, and playfully pushed him out of the door.


	8. Honeymoon II

Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait, I honestly didn't think anyone was waiting for it due to the lack of response on my last chapter... But here it is! And It's longer than usual! :)

**_This is for you kasseybaby123_**

Haruhi could honestly say that the last few days had been some of the best in her life. It was nice to just be with Mitsukuni. Just the two of them.

They where now sitting at a cozy little table in a nice little restaurant by the beach. The windows where open letting the night breeze circulate through the room, allowing it to mingling with the soft music playing in the background. She had to admit, it was quite easy to get caught up in the peaceful, and romantic environment that was created. Where her mind would be filled with school, family, work and friends, it was now only occupied with Hunny. Though the fact that this was the last night they would be away in their paradise was not lost on her.

Call it hormones if you will, but for once, she was not looking forward to going back to school, and the rest of her life.

"What are you thinking about Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as he cut into the piece of cake that was sitting in front of him. He took a large bite with surprising poise compared to how he usually just inhales any sweets in his path.

"Nothing really" she took a sip of her juice. Tropical punch, and she had to admit, it was the best juice she had ever tasted. " just you". She flashed him a smile. The one that had one her the title Natural type in their hosting days.

Hunny returned her smile. His chest filling with a warm feeling at her words. He was slightly smug that he was the only one that she would talk to like that. Just thinking about what Tamaki would do to hear those words directed at him... only for it to be futile. His inwardly laughed as he thought back to all the crazy things the host club king did in order to get her attention. "I almost don't want to go back..." he trailed off as he set down his fork on his empty plait. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched Haruhi eat the remainder of her desert.

"Why is that?" she took another drink out of her icy beverage. Condensation from the glass dropping onto the table.

He shot her a smirk "Because you wont act so cute in public" his eyes closed as his smile widened. "Especially if you think Tama-chan, Hika-chan, or Kao-chan will see."

She nodded her head in understanding. "They would never let me live it down." She placed her hand to her head. It was throbbing slightly, and she was beginning to think that she was getting a fever. She wasn't too worried though, as it was a common side effect of being pregnant. "And I don't think I would be able to survive the hugs..."

"You don't have to worry about that Haru-chan, I wouldn't let them even close to you." a slightly violent light shining in his eyes, and a dangerous smile on his face. "Especially now that we have the two babies to think about."

Haruhi sweat dropped. They better not come near her with questionable intentions, because she had a feeling that their lives would be on the line. Or at least their arms. She shivered at the thought and took another swig of her drink.

"You have been drinking a lot of that." Mitsukuni commented.

"It's really good." she smacked her lips at the taste. "Do you want to try some?" She offered him the glass.

He took the drink from her out stretched hand and brought the cup to his mouth.

Hunny jolted forward as a passing waitress bumped into him, causing him to spill the juice all over the floor and table.

"Oh!" The young woman looked horrified. Her hand flying up to cover her mouth I'm so sorry sir! How clumsy of me!" She grabbed a napkin out of her waist apron and started dabbing it on his chest where he was lightly splattered.

"It's no problem." He politely smiled at her as he brushed her helping hand off of him.

Haruhi blinked slowly as she looked at the girl. She had long strawberry blond hair that was that fell into her eyes. She was slightly chunky, but was still really pretty. Epically with her startling blue eyes that where peeking out of the curtain made up of her hair.

"Really" she gushed. "I'm so sorry, if there is anything I could do to make it up to you..." she once again tried to wipe off Hunny's chest even though the juice was already drying. Haruhi was beginning to get the feeling that this girl was hitting on her husband. She looked on in bewilderment.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the manager walking briskly over to their table with a worried expression. "What is the problem here?"

"Oh!" she backed away slightly, as if she had never invaded Mitsukuni's personal space. "I accidentally bumped into..." she gave him a questioning look.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni" he intoned helpfully.

"Haninozuka-san, and spilled juice on him." she gave a shameful look. "I was just apologizing.

The manager had a slightly frazzled look about him. Haruhi could guess that he was not having a very good day. "I must apologize as well Haninozuka-san, you see this is her first day here... Ah, I know!" He clapped his hands together "Free desert on the house!" His smile was strained. "Anything you want."

Haruhi was about to protest as she was beginning to not feel too well But chose not to say anything as she got a look at Hunny's happy face.

"That would be great!" He smiled, "Ne, Haru-chan!"

The manager looked at her as well. "Of course, your friend can have one as well."

"My wife." Hunny smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Of course." His smile was slightly less strained. He turned to the waitress who had a slightly sour look on her face. "Kisatsu, get them and new table, and take their order."

"Yes sir." she bowed to him as he turned to walk away to take care of other things now that the issue was worked out. She turned back to Mitsukuni with a bright smile "Follow me please."

Hunny helped her out of her seat and tugged her along by the hand as he followed the woman to their new, and clean table.

"So what can I get for you?" she pulled out her order pad. Pen poised above the page as she watched him with a friendly smile.

"Strawberry cake!" Haruhi smiled at the typical answer.

"You got it." she quickly scribbled it across the page. "And what do you want miss?" she asked without looking up.

"I'll just have vanilla ice cream." Haruhi said not really minding the hostility she sensed from the woman.

"Okay!" she flashed her teeth at Hunny once again. "I'll be right back with your order." and she then walked away.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kisatsu came back with two plates in her hands.

"Here you go" she set one down in front of Hunny, "The Strawberry cake for you," she placed the other in front of Haruhi, "And ice cream for you." she stood up straight, and patted her hands against her thighs. "Just call me if you need anything." she then left a bill on the table and walked away to do her job.

Hunny immediately dug into his cake with gusto, and Haruhi scooped up a piece of her ice cream as well. She savored the taste as it cooled her off as she was still feeling a little to hot for comfort.

"Haru-chan" she looked up to see Mitsukuni holding out a strawberry. "Want one?" he asked with a sweet smile that made her want to melt. Though she probably was with how hot she was feeling.

She reached out to take the offered morsel from his hand only to have him gently bat her hand away. He moved the strawberry right up to her mouth and looked at her expectantly.

Haruhi bit into it with a slight blush on her face. "Is it good?" She nodded her head which earned her a smile.

She ate more of her ice cream, a little disappointed that it was not cooling her off enough as she would like. Her hand shook causing her to drop her spoon with a clatter.

Hunny's face dropped into an expression of worry, and leaned closer to her over to table to place his hand on her brow when he noticed that her flushed cheeks have only gotten pinker. "What's wrong Haruhi?" concern marring his voice as he got out of his seat and walked around the table to kneel at her side. "He turned her face to him and looked intently into her eyes to see them slightly unfocused.

"I just feel a little ill is all..." she trailed off as she relished his cool touch on the now burning skin of her cheek.

"How long have you been feeling like this? Haruhi, you have a really bad fever!" He grabbed her bag and placed his arm around her waist. "Come on, I'm taking you to a doctor" He pulled her out of her seat and turned to the door.

"Wait" she called weakly, she was feeling much worse now that she was standing up. "We need to pay..."

He hurried to grab a bill out of his wallet and threw the hundred down on the table. "Come on, let's get you to the car."

Haruhi's steps where shaky. She had to focus on moving one foot in front of the other. She leaned heavily on Hunny, feeling like she would fall down at any moment if it weren't for his support.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital instead..." Haruhi's knees buckled, and collapsed under her. Hunny easily lifted her into his arms as she shivered uncontrollably. Sweat dripping down her face and stinging her eyes. "Someone call and ambulance!" he yelled as he knelt on the ground and gently set her down with her head resting in his lap.

Haruhi was barley aware of the commotion around her as she tried to focus on Hunny's hands running through her hair. "Your going to be okay Haruhi" He murmured into her ear over the pounding of her pulse.

"They are on their way sir!" she could faintly hear the voice of the agitated manager as he got off the phone.

Hunny pained him no mind. All of his attention centered on the small woman in his arms that seemed to be even smaller in her venerable state. "Haruhi, are you still awake?" he asked in a pained voice, worry clouding his eyes. "Haruhi?" He was bairlie holding in the panic that was surly setting in. "Haruhi!"

But she never answered because she passed out shortly after that.

* * *

Oh, how mean of me! hahaha, don't you all just love cliff hangers! I know I do! (but only when I'm the one writing it. ;) Well, you know the drill: _**Read and Review**_, and I might be nice and post the next chapter soon :D lol


	9. Anticipation

Hunny continued to sit on the ground. Holding her unconscious body as panic started to seep into his system. He didn't take notice to the commotion going on around him. All of his attention was centered on the women in his arms. His fingers brushed against her too hot cheek. He had to concentrate to keep his hands from trembling but knew that he was not very successful.

He only became more worried when she didn't respond to his touch. Haruhi always did. Even when she was sleeping she would always lean into him a little subconsciously. But now, nothing. He didn't know what to do. Mitsukuni squeezed her tighter to his body, taking her sweater off of her as he felt how much she was sweating. He needed to make sure she was going to be okay.

He sat there, he didn't know how long, with her in his arms. Just thinking of all the things that they had done together, and all the things that they where planning to. Haruhi had a bright future ahead of her, and it was too early for her to end. They where going to have a baby! If anything, Mitsukuni knew that she would live for their baby. Haruhi may seem distant to a lot of people, but he knew better. She was kind and caring, and would make a wonderful mother. He was proud that her children would be his too.

Yes, she had much to live for, therefore he knew that this wouldn't be the end of Haruhi Fujioka- Haninozuka. 'It just wouldn't.' He thought to himself as he fretted over her as her body shook with tremors. Her muscles spasming periodically.

Her shakily pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently dabbed the beading perspiration off of her brow and neck. He didn't know what else he could do for her until the ambulance arrived. He felt so helpless.

Hunny was not used to the feeling. Whenever something bad happens, he has always been able to handle it. Just a few punches and the enemies where defeated. But now, he was useless. What good was strength if he couldn't protect his love. He felt like he wanted to cry.

He could remember the last time he cried. It was back in High School when Takeshi banned him from having sweets. Back then he didn't fight his tears. They would help him get what he wanted, so he was more than happy to let them fall. Now however, his tears would do nothing. They couldn't get him his way, and it was tearing him up inside. He fought back the tears. He didn't need something so useless.

He looked down into Haruhi's face. He could distantly hear a voice, but it was not the one he wanted to hear. It was not Haruhi's.

"Sir," he didn't even twitch as he felt someone grab hold of his shoulders and give him a shake. He couldn't stop watching Haruhi. He had to make sure she would be alright.

"Sir!" smack!

His attention was caught by the stinging sensation in his cheek. He looked up to see a women, he guessed she was about his age, kneeling on the other side of Haruhi right across from him. Her hand still raised from the blow she had delivered to him.

"Everything is going to be fine." she said with a compassionate look. "But you need to calm down." she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Panicking is not going to do her any good." she gave a pointed look down at Haruhi, taking her wrist in sure hands. Mitsukuni observed as the woman took Haruhi's pules.

It was then that he noticed the sirens right outside the door. He was so caught up in hysteria that he didn't hear the approach of the ambulance. It all made sense to him now. Help was here. This woman that had slapped him was a paramedic.

He blinked at the other people that where swarming around Him and Haruhi. He didn't even notice them before.

"Sir, we need you to put her down." one older man said. He looked to be around his mid thirties. Hunny shook his head.

"Sir," he said in a firmer voice. "she needs medical attention. We are going to have to load her onto the stretcher." The man pointed to where it sat waiting. With great reluctance, Mitsukuni gently put her down, and let the paramedics do their job.

He watched with anxiety as they loaded her into the back of the truck with flashing lights, and hastily stick her arms with different needles hooked up to different IV's as her body convulsed in pain. He followed closely after them just before the doors where shut and they drove away.

* * *

He couldn't remember much after that. Everything was a blur of worry for him. Though he did have a vague recollection of calling his cousin. He wasn't sure what he said, but he was almost certain that he was sobbing.

Mitsukuni sat in the waiting room of the ER, his head in his hands. Not sure how long he had been in that same position, but it felt like days. When they first arrived at the hospital he had been all over the doctors an nurses. Asking how his wife was, and what they where doing for her. He wanted confirmation that she was going to be alright. That his unborn child was going to be alright.

But the doctors where tight lipped. They haven't told him any of those things. All they kept saying was that they where doing all they could, and that they would tell him as soon as her status changed.

After a while, they became fed up with his constant bombardment of them and threatened to sedate him if he didn't calm down. He forced himself to be calm. For her sake. He had to be there for her when she woke up. Even if it meant waiting quietly in this hell.

He listened to the sound of the clock on the wall ticking. It was not the middle of the night, and the reception room was abandoned except for the drowsy woman behind the desk, and the fish, swimming around in their little tank. Unaware that someone in the same room as them was about to fall apart at a moments notice. Nor where they aware of the five disheveled, but undeniable handsome men come bursting through the doors.

Mitsukuni didn't look up at the former Host Clubs entrance. He didn't even twitch. If they didn't know any better, they would say he was not even breathing with how deathly still he was. But they took little notice of his movements, or lack of, as the rushed across the room to him. The only one that took note was the tallest of them all. His face unreadable to most, but if you knew him, you would be able to see the deep worry in his eyes.

Takeshi Morinozuka took a seat next to his elder cousin. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru standing in front of them. Firing off questions as if there was no tomorrow. Hunny didn't take any notice to this. That is until his cousin laid a hand on his shoulder. Causing the once deathly still shoulders to tense and shake with repressed grief.

"They wont tell me anything Takeshi," He spoke after a moment. "My wife is in there, and I have no idea if she will live or not."

* * *

Muwahahaha! How do you like me leaving it off like that! 3:) Lol, I find myself in somewhat of a devious mood, therfore I wanted to let you, my dear readers, sweat a little. :D I wonder what will happen next... lolol


	10. author's note

Apolagies, my dear readers.

Please forgive me, but I will have to discontinue this story.

Recently, it seems that I have lost my muse.

I simply cannot finish my stories at this time.

Later, perhaps, I will pick it up again, but for now, I cannot.

For all of you who will be disappointed, I really am sorry.

Out of the many obligations that I have, fanfiction is unfortunatly at the bottom of my list.

Ouran also holds little interest for me now as I have moved onto other animes.

Lastly, I would like to say that if you belived anything I said above, all I have to say to you is April fools!

Sorry! I just couldn't help it. :)

If you read through this post, you will notice that the first letter of every sentence spells out april fools. :) I got this idea from an author that I read a long time ago... I wish I could still remember who it was... Oh well! Leave a commont if you thought it was funny, or if you though it was lame. I don't care. I just want to hear from you. Also, just so you know, I'm not dead, and I am planning on posting again, I just don't kow when... I wasn't lying when I said that I have lost interest in Ouran, but I have every intention of finishing what I started. Eventually...


	11. Waking Up

Don't kill me! I know that it had been a long time since I last posted... but I'm posting now! :) Recently I have gotten back into the ouran world. I suppose you can attribute that to the new Live action show. Hehe, it's really funny. But the Hunny in that show kinda creeps me out... idk, maybe it's just me... Anyway! Here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy! :)

Haruhi was confused. She didn't understand why her alarm clock wouldn't stop beeping. Hunny always punched it, almost to the point of breaking it ( which has happened a few times before), after the first minute of it's obnoxious noise. But it wasn't stopping. Haruhi vaguely realized that it was not the normal noise that the contraption makes. 'Mitsukuni must have hit it too hard again, and had to get a new one' she groggily thought. Haruhi's eyes felt extremely heavy. She didn't want to wake up, wanting to fall back into the comfortable arm of sleep. She couldn't quite remember it, but she was having a really good dream. She was sure of it.

Haruhi furrowed her brows in irritation. "Mitsukuni..." she slurred in her sleep induced haze. "Turn off the alarm clock..." She turned her face away from the noise and into her pillow.

"That's not the alarm clock Haru-chan" he said in a gentle voice. His hand squeezing hers, covering her hand in his warmth.

"Hmm...?" she queried.

He ran a soothing hand through her hair, "It's your heard monitor".

Haruhi tried to focus on what he was saying, but the call of sleep was becoming more and more appealing. His fingers, running through her hair was not making it any easier for her to concentrate. It always made her feel good, and he knew it. She was sure that was the reason why he always did it.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" she could hear him shifting beside her as she forced her mouth to move in response.

"really tired..." she lethargically lifted her arm up from it's resting place in an invitation to him. "sleep with me".

She felt the bed dip beside her as her husband climbed in next to her. She gave a sleepy smile as his arm went around her waits, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she snuggled up against him. Placing her head against his chest, she let the sound of his heart lull her back into the land of dreams. Noting in the back of her head that the beating in his chest matched the beeping of the alarm clock. Strange...

The next time she awoke it was to the soft tickling of Hunny's breath blowing her hair into her eyes. She brushed the offending strands out of the way as she opened her sleepy eyes to be met with the sight of her sleeping husbands face. She rested her hand against his face. Gently running her fingers down his cheek and well defined jaw. Feeling the small stubble that had started to grow. Next she started to play with the blond strands of his hair, loving how they seemed to glow from the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. Haruhi continued to run her fingers through his soft, sandy hair. It never ceased to amaze her how he was hers, and how lucky she was to have him. She smiled fondly as her eyes drifted from his locks to his face to see his eyes looking back at her with as much love.

"Hey" she said in a soft voice as she ran her fingers through the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck in a way that she knew sent shivers down his spine.

"You had me worried" his tone matched hers. It was always like this. Speaking to each other in hushed tones when they lay in bed. It was something that they had both come to love very much.

"Why?" She queried as she closed her eyes in pleasure at the sensation of his fingers running along her back.

His brows furrowed in concern, "don't you remember?" His hand stopped it's motion. Fingers tensing on her back as his eyes moved around the room. Hers followed in surprise.

Realization hit her. She was in a hospital. She then recalled how she collapsed in the the restaurant. Her hand flew to her stomach in worry. "The baby?"

He smiled at her in reassurance. "It's doing fine." His hand joined hers on her stomach as his smile slowly dropped off of his face. "You where poisoned Haru-chan" he said with anger in his voice. "the matter is being investigated, but the waitress disappeared before police where able to get there." Haruhi could see the restraint fury in his eyes. "The police investigation hit a dead end. Apparently all of the information she gave to her employer is forged." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Haruhi gently pulled his hand out of his hair and entwined her fingers with his. "Sorry for worrying you" she lightly pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

He released a breath and relaxed his tense muscles. "You almost miscarried." his voice chocked up with emotions. He paused to calm himself. "The doctor said that you and the baby are still at risk." his hand went back to stroking her along her spine. "She said that you will have to be monitored very closely for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Haruhi kissed his eyes as they started to tear up. Her fingers never pausing in their soothing motion along the back of his neck.

"She recommended that you take a leave from school and work." his hand now began to rub circles on her stomach. "She said that the slightest amount of stress could be fatal to the baby." He gave her a sympathizing look.

Quit school and work? She had planned to graduate, and shortly after take the bar exam. She was supposed to become a lawyer before she had her baby. And her job... She was lucky to get an internship at such a good firm. To quit, even if only temporarily...

Haruhi gave a pained expression. She really didn't like this. "I'm sorry Haru-chan" and she could tell that Hunny really was. But there was not way, even if she was willing to risk it, that Hunny would allow her to continue with her ambition.

It left a bitter feeling in her, but Haruhi knew that it was for the best, and even though she loathed to put her dreams aside, she was willing to for her family. For her husband, and the little baby that was growing in her womb.

Haruhi moved her head to rest against Hunny's chest. But he knew, even with her silence that she accepted what he said. He hugged her tight, and loved her all the more for her willingness to sacrifice for their growing family. "How long Have I been out?"

"It's been about three-"

"Haruhi!" The door slammed open. Tamaki rushed in, Kaoru and Hikaru on ether side of him in just as much of a rush.

"days..." Hunny finished under his breath with a rueful smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the intruders.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter! You had me so worried!" He snatched up her hand from it's resting place on Hunny's head and clasped it between his own. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything from Daddy?" his eyes sparkled like polished amethysts.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai." she tried not to sound too curt for she knew that she really did have him worried.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you water? Fluff your pillow? Spoon feed you soup made with love?" With every question his face seemed to inch closer to hers as he leaned in closer, still clutching her hand to his chest.

"Senpai..." she gave a sigh of exasperation. "I don't need anything." she gently tried to pry her hand out of his grip. Tamaki looked at her with the biggest puppy eyes he has ever managed before that moment, causing her to give up her pursuit of her hand.

"Ne Haruhi," she could hear the twins settle into seats behind her.

"Your really okay?" Kaoru questioned with uncertainty.

Haruhi shifted in Hunny's hold so that she could look over her shoulder at the two worried faces. "I'm really okay" she flashed them a smile to help put their nerves at ease.

"Tamaki," she heard Kyouya's voice from the door, "settle down." he commanded as he moved into the room and settled himself comfortably into a chair. "Haruhi, Hunny-senpai" he gave them a curt nod in greetings before turning his attention to the screen of his ever present laptop.

"Mitsukuni, Haruhi" Mori greeted from the door way.

"Ah! Takashi!" Hunny sat up quickly with a wide smile on his face.

Haruhi sat up as well with a little difficulty due to her muscles soreness from days of neglect. Hunny turned to her and helped her prop herself up with pillows. He flashed her a smile and pecked her on the cheek before turning his attention back to his cousin that was now pulling another chair up to the bed and settled himself into it.

"Here." He held out a large paper bag to her which she accepted with curiosity.

She looked through it to realize that he had brought her all her favorite foods. " Thank you Mori-senpai" the smile that earned her the name natural rookie on her face.

Mori returned her smile with one of his own small ones. "Ah".

Hunny reached over her to pull the bed trey over her lap, and started to pull the contents out of the bag for her with a cheerful smile.

"Mitsukuni" He looked over at Mori to see that he was holding out another bag to him. Hunny took it with a smile which widened even more when he saw the second love of his life in it. Cake.

"Uwaa! Cake! Thank you Takashii~!" He hugged his taller cousin in his excitement as he always seems to do when given cake.

Tamaki scurried around the room to Haruhi's side of the bed and snatched her chopsticks out of her hands. "Here, let me help you" he said with a goofy grin. As he held a piece of sushi in front of her mouth.

"No thank you Senpai" Haruhi intoned, suppressing her irritation with a blank expression.

"Come on Haruhi! Say Ah~!" sparkles where now forming around his head in his idiotic bliss.

Hunny's fork paused on it's way to his mouth. He slowly turned his head till his narrowed eyes where throwing daggers at Tamaki, sending shivers down is spine. "Don't even think about it." He said in a chilling voice. Tamaki's hand shook, and he quickly dropped the chopsticks as if they burned him. Hunny flashed him a happy grin and went back to munching on his cake.

Haruhi fought hard to suppress her smile, but knew that she failed when Hunny glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his smile turning into something that more resembled a devious smirk. Haruhi picked up an onigiri and went back to eating. Listening to the twins snicker at Tamaki who had now established the rooms corner of woe.

"Haru-chan" she turned to see Hunny holding out his cake filled fork to her. She obliged and took the morsel into her mouth. Hunny smile never faltered. "Now remember Haru-chan, only I'm allowed to feed you. Don't let any perverts try anything". He said in a mock scolding tone. Looking directly at Tamaki at his last sentence. "Ne Takashi".

"Ah" His face solemn as he inclined his head in agreement.

Tamaki was now laying on the floor with his soul flying out through his mouth. "Oi, Tono" Hikaru poked the side of his head.

"Are you still alive?" Kaoru, at his brothers side, joined in the nudging.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" Kyouya never looked up from his typing, "You shouldn't touch that." a small smirk was playing across his face. "Your could catch it's stupid".

"NO Mother! Not you too!" angst filled Tamaki's voice. "Everyone is against me!" tears streamed down his face.

Haruhi couldn't contain it anymore, and burst into laughter. Tears coming to her eyes at the ridiculous sight that her friends made.

Hunny's smile softened as she hid her face against his shoulder in an attempt to calm her laughter. He snaked his arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "I'm glad your feeling better Haru-chan". They all where.

Don't forget to review my lovely duckies. ;)


	12. Another bothersome author's note

DON'T KILL ME!

Sorry, but this is not an update... I was just wondering if you awesome fans could do something for this undeserving (and negligent) author. If you are a Harry Potter fan, (I don't understand why you would not be) then I was wondering if I could ask you to look up my new forum _**The Potter Experience**_.

Forum summery: Now that Harry Potter is over, and done, I would like to hear from you all about you stories pertaining to these wonderful books that we all adore. When you first read the books, Potter parties you may have attended,strange quirks you may have obtained.

Topic title: Tell me about your Potter Experience!

Summery: For one of my design classes, I have to make a zine on any subject of my choosing, and like any good fanatic, I'm doing Harry Potter! :) I want it to be about the life of a Potter fan. To do that, I need some fan life stories, so please tell me, and the world!

I would really appreciate it if you could help me out! Also, If you have any fan art or pictures of you and/or your friends being awesomely Harry Potter-esk I would love to see them. :)


End file.
